


I Comb The Crowd And Pick You Out

by InfntyOnHgh



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Arma Angelus Era, Fanboy! Patrick, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rock Star!pete
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh
Summary: for Reala's prompt:“arma angelus时期派经常去看现场，特别喜欢皮但本着对于摇滚明星只在台下看不在现实接触的原则从来没在演出结束找过他，于是有一天皮就自己去找派了”





	I Comb The Crowd And Pick You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rloveution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rloveution/gifts).



 

几个月之前，他第一次走进这家破烂拥挤的小酒吧，去看他人生第一个gig，第一次在台上见到芝加哥地下硬核界的传奇——Pete Wentz。当然，这并不是他第一次听到这个名字了，在Glenview高中，即使对音乐最不感兴趣的人也或多或少听过一点他的“事迹”了。

几个月之前，Patrick远远地站在后排，就在那个音效烂的出奇的大音箱旁边，眯起眼睛盯着冲着话筒尖叫的Pete。他怀疑，有没有人真正听懂他的歌词，还是只是随着糟糕的节奏甩头。倒不是说他的词写得有多好(拜托，17岁的Patrick当然觉得自己可以写出更好的)，但Patrick还是尖着耳朵听着。

几周之前，他已经去过好几次Arma的现场，而这次，他第一次用几张皱巴巴的五美元纸币换来了一件印着乐队标志的T恤以及，一张Pete Wentz本人的海报。

几周之前，他已经熟悉了Pete所有的歌词，开始和人群一起尖叫着把他的词抛还给他。尽管大部分有关前女友的词都让人不知所云，Patrick不得不承认他从来都没如此靠近过有这样作词才能的人。

几天之前，Patrick开始在他的物理笔记本里写下乐谱，(当然不是因为Pete，是因为物理课太无聊了)，他在脑子里演奏着吉他，试图想象出Pete的词放在一首 **真正的** 歌里会是什么样。

几天之前，他认为自己不过是一个人群里不被记住的脸。然而，他大大低估了Pete对人脸的识别能力。

所以现在，他正和Pete Wentz面对面站着，一秒钟之前是令人尴尬的喊叫-拍肩-拽住胳膊(如果他以为被叫的是另一个Patrick这不是他的错好吗)。Patrick从来没离他这么近过，他甚至从来没去过前排(对于像他这样的小个子来说，那是个危险的地方)。但Pete就在这里，带着他招牌的笑容，甚至恰好穿着和Patrick门后贴着的那张海报里一模一样的衣服。

Pete又扬了扬嘴角，Patrick在遇到他之前甚至不知道那种弧度是可能的，露出更多闪亮的牙齿。“是Patrick对吗？”

Patrick惊愕极了，不知道该先问哪个问题：“你是跟踪狂吗？”还是“你怎么写出那种歌词的？”

但Pete免除了他选择的麻烦，“叫我Pete。”他朝Patrick伸出左手，后者犹豫地握住了它。

Pete的手意外地温暖，指尖因为弹奏贝斯覆盖着老茧，而Patrick也有与之相称的。害怕自己再多握一会儿就会不想松手，Patrick急忙抽回手来。

“呃……”Pete尴尬地放下了手。 **该死，** 他在心里咒骂着， **搞什么啊，握手？这也太蠢了吧。这** 绝对不是他最棒的招数，甚至要排在那些愚蠢的pick up lines之后。

Pete不知道他第一次注意到这个Jailbait男孩时他已经来看过几次Arma的演出了，但自那以后，他总能在台下看到那个金色头发粉色嘴唇的身影。观察他是种乐趣，Pete发现，演出开始前他总是一声不响地悄悄溜进来，在一个不引人注目的角落站定。然而演出一旦开始，一切不一样了，他变得，wow，Pete能看得出来，和这里很多喝High了的混蛋不同，那孩子是真心喜欢音乐的。他听到音乐的样子就像体内有什么被激发了一样，身体不由自主地舞动起来，柔软的金色头发（手感应该很好吧）随着动作四处飞散。他跳舞的样子很蠢，但Pete就是忍不住总是把目光投过去。 **像磁铁一样，** Pete想， **也许我们是一对磁铁。**

起初，Pete只是时不时地瞟一眼投入的男孩。但几周之前，Patrick穿着一件Arma的T恤出现在舞池里。Pete不清楚为什么这个发现让他感到一阵血液冲上大脑，但他很清楚一点，他想要这个男孩。

打听到他的名字不是件容易的事，他几乎总是一个人来看gig，但这怎么能阻止Pete Wentz呢？他最后当然成功了。下一步就是要在一次演出之后截住Patrick了。这也不简单，这孩子神出鬼没的，好几次Pete一结束就急匆匆地跳下舞台，差点忘记拔掉插在贝斯上的线。今天他终于在人群中发现了Patrick的身影，于是一边大喊着他的名字一边拨开人群。费尽千辛万苦之后Pete终于成功地够到了Patrick，但男孩显然没料到有人在找他，肩膀上的轻拍并没让他停下往门口前进的步伐，Pete情急之中只得拽住他的胳膊，力道大得让他整个人转了过来。

显然，Pete对于截住Patrick之后的步骤是什么并没有详细的计划。于是，刚才的尴尬一幕就这么发生了。

 

Patrick一脸怀疑地盯着Pete，这家伙是脸红了吗，这可真是少见。于是他率先打破了沉默：“你想要什么？”

“哦对，”Pete不自然地挠了挠头，“呃，我是来问，待会儿我们有一个after party，你想来吗？”

“我明天得上学，”Patrick不置可否地耸耸肩。

哦。Pete恨不得地上裂条缝把他吞进去，他简直蠢到家了。Patrick当然在上高中，任何一个视力正常的人都看得出来。 **但他们都没看到这孩子是一块闪闪发光的金子，** Pete对自己的脑子辩解着。

“那么，让我送你回家？”话音刚落Pete就皱起了眉头。 **认真的吗，** **Pete Wentz** **？就算刚刚没被吓跑这下绝对要被吓跑了。**

但出乎意料的，Patrick回道：“好啊，带路？”

Pete露出了一个人类历史上弧度最大的笑容。

 

 

**-When The Moonlight Hit Your Bright Eyes I Got Blind-**

当他们在车里坐好，系紧安全带之后，Pete脸上仍挂着那副笑容。

Pete发动了车子。一声不吭地坐了一会儿之后，两人同时说道：“周六出来玩吗？”“我听说你有很多女朋友？”

“什么？！”“啊！？”

Patrick放弃了。这状况的复杂程度远超过他肾上腺素过量的大脑能够处理的。他闭紧了嘴，转过头去望着窗外闪过的路灯。

Pete感觉非常绝望。 **如果你和一个人刚见面就紧张得不知道说什么，你还怎么和他共度一生啊？** 然后他做出了一个这辈子最正确的决定——他打开了车载音响的开关。

震耳欲聋的Green Day充满了狭小的空间，Pete慌忙去调音量旋钮，一边扭过头看向Patrick的反应，正好看到他瞪大了眼睛转过头来。

“你听Green Day？！”

“事实上，这张专辑是我搞乐队的原因之一。”Pete回想起第一次听到Dookie的场景，那是一个周五的下午，在他的朋友Sam家里。他记得Billie Joe的声音从耳机里冒出来的时候，他的血液像沸腾了一样。不，他记得Welcome To The Paradise的前奏一出，Tré的鼓点就开始在他的血管里颤动，和Billie的吉他一起碰撞着，怒吼着。他记得第一次感觉到了被理解，第一次意识到“原来我不是一个人”，第一次明白，音乐的力量……歌词的力量。

“打赌你最喜欢的肯定是Coming Clean。”Patrick轻笑着。

“不…实际上每一首我都很喜欢。”这是真的，他一直不能决定最喜欢的是哪首，甚至不能决定哪首最 **不喜欢。**

“我也是！”Patrick惊叹，“而且我第一次听到它我大概也就12岁？还是一盘磁带，这感觉太疯狂了你知道吗？我从来没听过这样的音乐，那么朋克但同时那么富有音乐性！哦还有那些歌词！我天，我真希望我也能写出来这样的。”Pete移不开目光，Patrick讲音乐的时候看起来太迷人了，他得尽快赢得他的心(不然下一秒钟他就会忍不住扑上去。)

“所以，你玩什么乐器吗？”Pete问道，暗自希望这不是一个蠢问题。

“比你想象的还要多。”Patrick朝他眨了眨眼睛，Pete确信他在那一刻坠入爱河了。他原来甚至不知道那是可能的，追入爱河然后立刻就知道？这太疯狂了。

“哦！下个路口右转，快到了。”

Pete的心脏缩紧了，他一秒也不想离开这个孩子。但生活就是如此。他攥紧了方向盘。他们默不作声地听着F.O.D，在Patrick家门口停了下来。

月光从前挡风玻璃洒进来，给车内的一切涂上柔和的颜色。Pete望着Patrick蓝绿色的眼睛，它们在月光下显得尤其深邃。他想起蔚蓝的波浪，傍晚的天空和落日的余晖。他发誓这是他所见过最美的一幅星月夜。如果可以，他真想沉醉于其中，永不醒来。

Patrick被Pete痴然望着，不由得红了脸。“我该走啦，”他提醒Pete，后者像是刚从梦中惊醒一样，一把抓住Patrick的胳膊，“把你的手借我用一下。”

“嗯？”Patrick疑惑地伸过一只手去。Pete把它翻过来，掌心向上，用食指描摹着掌心的纹路，逗得Patrick一阵发笑。“嘿，很痒。”Pete咧嘴笑了，从帽衫兜里掏出了一只马克笔，在Patrick手心里写下了一串数字，还在结尾签上了“Peter Pan”。

“别弄丢了，我不轻易告诉别人我的号码。”他笑着，合拢Patrick的手掌握成一个拳头。

Patrick回以微笑，捏紧了拳头。突然倾过身去，在Pete脸上落下一个轻吻。“那么晚安，Peter Pan。”他拉开车门，又回头说道：“呃，周六见？”

Pete的笑容灿烂得点燃了四周的一切。“周六见。”他愉快地说，然后心满意足地望着他的天使踏着月色一步步远去。

 **周六，** 他满怀希望地想着。他以后可能不会更喜欢一周中的其他任何一个日子了。

 

-end

 

 

 


End file.
